


I can do this all night

by Farasha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Fisting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supersoldier stamina is good for more than just combat. Steve knew the serum had some unexpected side effects for him, but finding out Bucky's alterations effected him the same way? Now that's like Christmas come early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do this all night

Steve already knew it about himself - not that Erskine's people had been thorough enough to ask him about _that_ portion of his body's function, but he hadn't been with anyone since they woke him up from the ice and that wasn't exactly by choice, so he'd gotten pretty familiar with this right hand. Along with the fact that there didn't seem to be a limit to the number of times he could get off, there was also a pretty significant increase in both sensitivity and... well, amount of come, not to put too fine of a point on it. Settling in to take care of himself now involved at least a couple of hours and more than one hand towel.

Discovering that it was true for Bucky too, and discovering it while he was on his knees with Bucky coming down his throat and not even going a little bit soft, was really the best possible thing that could happen in the universe. Steve didn't even bother to wipe his mouth as he pulled off, his chin wet with spit, and grinned like it was the best present he'd ever gotten. "You too?"

He watched Bucky swallow hard, still a little dazed from the orgasm. "Guess so," he said. There was a rough note to his voice that made Steve _ache_.

"Maybe now you can finally keep up with me."

Bucky's stared at him for a minute like he still didn't think Steve was real - he kept looking like that, lately, his eyes lost in his face like he expected Steve to vanish as soon as he turned the corner - and then let out a startled bark of laughter that made his stomach muscles jump under Steve's hands. He grabbed a handful of Steve's hair, a smirk pulling at his mouth and said, "Try me."

Steve felt like the inside of his head was buzzing as he opened his mouth and let Bucky steer him back onto his cock, the weight of it stretching his jaw open. He made Bucky come again right where they were, pulling back to catch it on his open mouth just to hear Bucky explode into a stream of swearing. "Steve, Christ, do you have any idea how you look like that-"

"Good, huh?" Steve's cheeks hurt from grinning - he just couldn't stop.

Bucky pulled him up to his feet and turned them around, pushing Steve back against the wall so hard it drove the breath from his chest, and then they were kissing, sloppy and wet, Bucky sucking at his lips and licking the come off his face. His hand closed around Steve's cock a second later, the knuckles brushing against Steve's stomach as he tugged him off, fingers of his metal hand digging grooves in the sheetrock next to Steve's head.

"Get- you too, Buck, come on." Steve tried to get his hands to do what he wanted but the feeling of Bucky's hand on him was too good. He settled them on Bucky's hips instead, fingers clutching bruisingly tight. Bucky thankfully figured out what Steve wanted a couple seconds after he stopped babbling to groan, shifting his grip so he had both of them in his hand. Spit made the slide of his hand over their cocks wetter, but it was still friction and rough skin and had Steve coming all over both of them embarrassingly fast.

Bucky huffed a laugh into the crook of his throat. "It's a good thing you can go again, or a guy could get disappointed."

Steve rocked his hips into Bucky's fist, still hard, come slicking the way much better than saliva had. The smart retort that lingered on the tip of his tongue died away when Bucky threw his head back and came on a silent gasp, his mouth open and his eyes screwed shut, hair starting to stick to his neck. It was the most gorgeous thing Steve had ever seen.

He wanted to see it at least a dozen more times before they were through.

"Back up - let's move this to the bed before you gouge a hole in the wall."

"Yeah-" Bucky pulled, hands around Steve's waist, turning them around again shoving so Steve's knees hit the bed and he went down with Bucky on top of him. Steve didn't protest the manhandling, just pulled Bucky close, hands sliding down his back to the firm swell of his ass. He pulled Bucky against him, grinding them together. Sweat gathered between them, making the slide of skin on skin easier. Bucky came again like that, rubbing against him with the muscles of his ass flexing under Steve's hands, and Steve could tell he was going to be a mess before this was all over. The thought set him off again too, adding to the mess on both of their stomachs.

"Jesus," Bucky said, propping himself up on his elbows. He looked down their bodies to where he was still lazily grinding his cock against Steve's stomach, now smeared with come that trickled into the divots between his stomach muscles. "You're a mess, Rogers."

Steve grabbed for Bucky's face, pulling him down to kiss him again, stubble rough against his palms. It was more like mouthing at each other, both of them panting for breath as they kissed. The cold palm of Bucky's metal hand settled on Steve's knee, pushing his legs open wider. He pulled away from the kiss and sat back, swiping his fingers through the mess of come on Steve's stomach before pushing two into Steve's body with no preamble. The stretch of it was a sharp ache between his legs for only a second before the pain eased. Steve clutched at Bucky wherever he could reach, fingernails catching at his skin and raising red welts.

He lost himself in the sensation for a while, rolling his hips back against Bucky's fingers. At some point Bucky let go of his knee and jerked off over him, come splattering up as high as his chest this time before Bucky groaned and leaned down to lick it off, biting at the definition of Steve's pectorals and sucking at his nipples. Steve could barely keep his eyes open, swamped with how good it felt.

Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve's body with a squelching noise that made Steve color despite himself and coated them in come again before pushing back inside with all four fingers, working Steve up to the widest part of his hand. " _Fuck_ , look at you take that," he murmured, like he was entranced by the sight. He looked up at Steve, hair falling over his eyes and his lips parted. Steve wanted to kiss him so bad, but he couldn't do more than push his elbows beneath himself before Bucky twisted his hand, his knuckles tapping over Steve's prostate. He gave a wavering groan and his cock twitched, coming all over himself again.

Bucky echoed the groan like he was the one who'd come. "Wanna fuck you."

Steve reached down and grabbed for Bucky's forearm, fingers digging into the skin. "Give it- give me- I can take it-" he felt dizzy, like his heart was beating too hard. He wanted Bucky inside him so bad it hurt.

Instead, Bucky leaned down and sucked Steve's cock into his mouth, rocking his fingers in and out of Steve as he slid his lips wetly over the shaft. Steve couldn't keep his hips from moving, riding back against Bucky's fingers and thrusting into his mouth. Bucky just took it, his throat opening around Steve's cock.

"Oh Jesus, Buck." Steve's back arched and he scrambled for something to grab, his fingers sinking into Bucky's hair. Bucky's other hand clutched at his thigh, metal fingers digging into the muscle with bruising force. Steve pulled, trying to tug Bucky up for a kiss, but Bucky swallowed around him again and Steve nearly thrashed with how good it felt. Bucky spread his fingers and turned his hand again, working it back and forth with his thumb tucked into his palm, and bit by gradual bit it sank inside, until with a loud sucking noise Steve's body swallowed it up, hole clenching around Bucky's wrist.

Bucky pulled off Steve's cock and just stared for a minute, every minute shift of his hand inside Steve sending shockwaves of sensation all through him. Steve felt like he was being pried apart, so full and open he must be splitting down the seams, his cock hard and aching on his belly. His teeth felt like they were buzzing, his blood pounding loud in his ears. He never would have been able to take that without the serum, not so fast and not with nothing but come to slick the way, but the dull aching throb of his hole around Bucky's wrist was so good he didn't want to stop.

Bucky bit at the tender skin on the inside of Steve's thighs, his metal hand still locked tight around Steve's knee to hold his legs open, the other slowly curling into a fist inside. He started to move, just a little, rocking his hand the way he'd done when it was only his fingers. It was still an overwhelming amount of sensation, every tiny movement dragging across Steve's prostate.

"Steve," Bucky groaned into the skin of his thigh. "God, Steve, you- fuck, does it feel good? Is it too much?"

"Not too much," Steve gasped. The out of breath sensation was familiar, almost comfortingly familiar, although the catalyst was a damn sight more pleasant than asthma. At some point his eyes had closed - he dragged them open and tried to focus, but Bucky chose that moment to draw his hand out until the rim of Steve's hole was sucking at his knuckles and then drive it back in again, fucking Steve on his hand and punching the breath right out of him again.

"Yeah?" Bucky bit at his skin again, sucking a livid red mark into the juncture of his thigh.

"Yeah- don't stop."

Bucky laughed, his breath puffing over Steve's skin. "Was planning on getting my dick in you at some point but I think I've ruined you for it now." He twisted his wrist again, spreading his fingers, and Steve couldn't control the noises he made in response, little hitching moans and gasps for air. "Yeah, you're all loose and gaping now. Wonder if you'd even feel me if I fucked you."

"Bucky." Steve's rim was stretched thin around Bucky's hand, and get could feel himself opened up just like Bucky said, stretched to the limit and his cock still achingly hard. "Want it."

"I bet you do," Bucky said, his voice rough and nearly taunting. It made Steve go red all over again. Bucky closed his fingers and pushed, his fist sinking back into Steve's body with no resistance. "It's a good thing nobody back in our day thought about this little side effect, huh? Instead of parading you around with the showgirls, they might have sold you to the brass. Stress relief for the officers. You could take a whole platoon before you wore out, one right after the other."

Steve's mouth was open wide on gasping pants, his eyes squeezed shut. Bucky's voice washed over him like a physical touch, making him break out in goosebumps. He could picture it - bent over a desk, his cock trapped against his stomach, ass fucked open and dripping come. In his fantasy, Bucky was there too, a hand around the back of his neck keeping him firmly pinned. "You'd hold me down for it," he panted, cracking his eyes open to catch the look on Bucky's face.

He was staring at Steve, his mouth open, tongue sweeping out to wet his bottom lip. "Jesus," he breathed, then twisted his hand in Steve's body, sending jolts of sensation through Steve's bones. He arched up off the bed, moaning and swearing.

"C'mon, put your cock in me." Steve could ride Bucky's hand all day, but he wanted Bucky to fuck him.

"Hell yeah." Bucky pulled his hand free slowly, staring at Steve's hole stretching wide around his knuckles until it gave it up. "Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna get you slicked up first."

Steve started to push himself up on his elbows, wondering when Bucky had found lube, but then the head of Bucky's cock pressed into him and his head fell back against the pillows. Bucky didn't sink in any deeper, and Steve started to squirm impatiently until Bucky smacked his thigh with the back of his metal hand, a sharp sting that made him twitch and clench. He looked down the length of his stomach, smeared with drying come, and his mouth went dry.

Bucky's right arm was moving rhythmically, the backs of his knuckles brushing against Steve's balls. He was jerking off with just the head of his cock inside, and Steve realized what he meant about getting things slick a second before Bucky groaned and a warm, sticky spurt of come shot into Steve's hole. Steve reached up to grab the headboard as Bucky didn't even pause, just sank the rest of the way into him, still hard, his cock twitching with the aftermath of the orgasm.

Bucky went down to his elbows, working his hips slowly, covering Steve with his body. Steve tightened his thighs around Bucky's hips and ground his cock up into Bucky's stomach. He was still so damn hard, and Bucky's stomach was smooth and flat, slippery with sweat. His balls tightened up, and he gasped, come dripping from his cock. Bucky only sped up the movements of his hips, turning his head to mouth at Steve's neck and bite at his jaw.

Steve lost himself in it, closing his eyes, clenching his fists tight around the headboard. Bucky fucked him with precise, single-minded rhythm, running his hands over Steve's skin and sucking on his neck. He coaxed Steve through another orgasm while twisting and pulling at his nipples, riding his own out with his teeth clenched and his head thrown back, hips still moving even as Steve's ass got slicker with come.

He picked up one of Steve's legs and threw it over his shoulder, bending it up to Steve's chest and grabbing the headboard with both hands. "Worn out yet?" Bucky panted, looking down at Steve with a covetous light in his eyes.

"I can do this all night," Steve gasped out, clenching down purposefully around Bucky's cock. "Show me what you've got."

Bucky's grin looked more like he was baring his teeth, and Steve had brace himself against the headboard when Bucky thrust, hard and merciless and angled just right. Steve yelled, pinned down so well by his leg up against his chest that all he could do was ride it out, his toes curling, the tingling pleasure of being fucked just right spreading out along his nerves. "You want it so bad, don't you? Why don't we see if you want it bad enough to come just from my cock?"

"Bucky." Steve felt himself start to tremor, held so fast under Bucky's weight and impaled on his cock that he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but take it. The headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust. Bucky drove his hips up hard, right against Steve's prostate, and it only took a few strokes like that before he was doing just what Bucky wanted, making a fresh mess of his stomach and chest, feeling the lightning-hot buzz of it all the way in his teeth.

The ache was starting behind his cock that meant he'd gotten off too many times, but it was so good, too good to stop. He watched Bucky shudder through another orgasm without slowing down, come dripping down the backs of his thighs as Bucky kept fucking into him, making him sloppy with it. "Steve, fuck."

"Yeah, come on. Wanna be full of you." Steve's cock was, unbearably, still hard. Bucky reached down and rocked his palm against the base of it, making Steve twitch and moan and swear at him, trying to clench his ass around Bucky's cock but too fucked out to do more than make more come drip out of his hole.

"Look at you. I thought you said you could go all night. Wonder how many times I could make you keep coming on my dick until you cried and begged me to stop."

"I'd let you do anything to me." Steve was vaguely aware that this wasn't something most people said in bed, but he meant it, even when Bucky's hand wrapped around his aching, sensitive cock and he tried to squirm away, even when Bucky gripped the headboard with his metal hand and slammed into Steve hard enough to make his teeth rattle, banging the whole bed against the wall.

"Come all over yourself, let me see you do it again." Bucky was jerking him off now, the pounding rhythm of his hips slowed so he could deliver those fierce, bone-shaking thrusts. Steve clenched his teeth, eyes squeezed shut, sucking in breaths through flared nostrils, and this time it fucking hurt, only a thin dribble of come dripping from his cock, but it was so blindingly good he felt like he'd floated out of his body.

There was a loud crack that sounded like splintering wood, he heard Bucky groan like he'd never felt anything like this in his life, and then he ground his cock as deep into Steve as it would go, pulsing inside him before Bucky collapsed on his chest, lips pressed against Steve's neck.

They laid still, catching their breath, Steve pushing his fingers into the sweaty mess of Bucky's hair and Bucky nosing at Steve's chin until he turned his head and their lips met. It felt like forever before they were both soft, and Bucky rolled off him, both both of them sprawled out on the bed, covered in sweat and come. Steve was worse off than Bucky, wet and sticky from his nipples all the way down his belly, with Bucky's come still dripping out of him. He had bruises on his thigh from Bucky's hand, an ache in his back from being folded in half, and he was sore enough that he hissed at the touch of his own fingers, prodding curiously at himself.

"Shower?" Bucky grunted, making no move to get up.

"Mm." Steve rolled his head to the side, just as unwilling to move.

Bucky tossed something at him and Steve reached up to catch it out of reflex, post-orgasmic exhaustion doing nothing to dull the edge off his reaction time. It was wood, the same color as the bedframe. "Gonna need to pay them for the bed we broke." Bucky grinned, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

Steve laughed, tossing the splintered piece of headboard back at Bucky, who caught it just as easily as Steve had and tossed it aside. "I'll be sure to do that when I go down to ask for clean sheets."

Bucky snorted, looking Steve over. "You look like you're not going to move anytime this month, Rogers."

"I think you just don't want me walking around looking like I just got the daylights screwed out of me. People might get ideas."

"Ideas like bending you over and giving you as much as you can stand, as long as I'm there to hold you down for it?" Bucky smirked at him, and Steve felt his face get hot all over again.

"Something like." He sat up with a grunt of effort. "You're the one who brought it up."

"I like seeing you all messy and fucked out. It's a good look on you." Bucky said it easily, like there was nothing wrong with having fantasies of being gangbanged while someone held you down for it. "Just talk, though. Nothing serious. Not unless you want."

Steve had to swallow, his mouth having gone bone dry and his dick giving a feeble twitch like it wanted to get hard again. "Think I'm gonna take that shower now." He started to get up and found that his legs were still more than a little shaky, sitting back down hard on the bed.

Bucky huffed from behind him. "Stubborn. Always have to keep pushing for more, huh?" He rolled over to wrap himself around Steve from behind, hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder, flesh hand splayed over Steve's stomach while the metal fingers of his other hand danced lightly over the skin of his thigh to his limp cock, brushing the backs of his knuckles over it. The cold, light touch made Steve shudder. Bucky swung off the bed then, grabbing Steve by the arm and hauling him to his feet. "Shower," he said, propelling Steve toward the bathroom with a smack to his ass. "I'll join you in a minute. See if there is something to that promise of going all night."

Steve groaned, shaking his head with a silly, blissful grin on his face. He wondered if Bucky had been this much of a sadist with the dames back in their day, then decided he didn't care, listening to him whistle as he picked up the phone in the other room. Steve cranked on the shower, leaning his head against the cool tile, and let contentment settle into his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So. This is a shameless, smutty romp, and also my first fic in the MCU. Because the world needs more of Steve and Bucky having good sex.


End file.
